L'affaire Trinité
by Breathingisboring
Summary: La police de Miami rame sur l'enquête Trinité. Le commissaire Matthews décide donc d'engager un "expert". Qui d'autre est mieux placé que Sherlock pour les aider ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux... de Sherlock et Dexter ne m'appartiennent pas (mais ça tout le monde le sait).

* * *

Trois meurtres. D'abord une femme tuée dans sa baignoire, puis, une mère de famille sautant dans le vide et, pour finir, un homme battu à mort. Voilà comment procéder Trinité. Et il répétait ce cycle inlassablement depuis trente ans.

La police de Miami travaillait dur pour attraper ce meurtrier, faisant attention à chaque détail susceptible de révéler une piste. Surtout depuis que Lundy et Debbra se sont faits tirer dessus.

Bien entendu, le commissaire Matthews s'était mêlé de l'affaire en donnant une interview .

-Monsieur le commissaire, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur l'identité du meurtrier ? Demanda une jeune journaliste, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Pour l'instant nous cherchons. Toute l'équipe du Département Criminel travaille sur cette enquête avec la plus grande précision. Nous espérons pouvoir trouver un indice très prochainement, répondit Matthews avec son habituel air d'être « l'homme de la situation » qu'il prenait toujours devant les caméras.

-Pensez-vous que c'est la même personne qui a tiré sur l'inspecteur Morgan et l'ex policier ?

-Oui, nous sommes pratiquement sur que c'est lui.

-Sinon, comptez-vous faire intervenir d'autres policiers ? Comme le FBI par exemple ?

Matthews prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer :

-J'y ai réfléchi. Et finalement, j'ai décidé que oui, je compte bien faire venir un expert.

**-o-o-o-**

En plein cœur de Londres, dans la rue de Baker Street, au numéro 221 pour être précis, deux colocataires s'affairaient à des occupations bien différentes. L'un, John ex médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan, s'occupait à écrire un nouvel article pour son blog sur une récente affaire. L'autre, Sherlock unique détective consultant au monde, prêtait toute son attention sur une expérience basait sur le temps de la décomposition complète du cerveau humain.  
Après quelques minutes, John finit enfin son article qu'il posta aussitôt sur son blog. Satisfait de lui, il l'exprima ouvertement :

-Et une bonne chose de faite ! Cet article m'a donné du fil à retordre et le résultat ne me déplaît pas. Je suis content de moi.

-Bravo John ! Tu veux que je t'applaudisse ? Railla Sherlock.

-Non, je veux juste de la reconnaissance !

-Ce que tu fais ne vaut pas ma reconnaissance.

-Tu sembles oublier que c'est grâce à ça que tu as des clients ! Et non pas aux deux cent quarante ou je ne sais combien variétés de cendre de tabac !

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.  
La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, mettant fin aux regards meurtriers qu'ils se jetaient.  
La porte d'entrée claqua, quelqu'un monta les escaliers rapidement et arriva dans le salon, essoufflé.

-Bonjour inspecteur, dit John en saluant Lestrade.

-Bonjour. J'ai besoin de votre aide, annonça Lestrade.

-Pour changer, lança Sherlock.

-Une femme a été retrouvée morte à son domicile. On pense que c'est un meurtre et ...

-Vous ne seriez pas venu pour une enquête aussi banale.

Lestrade se mordit la lèvre innférieur.

-Il y a environ une heure, j'ai reçu un appel de la police de Miami.

Sherlock leva la tête vers Lestrade.

-Et... ils demandent l'aide d'un expert.

-Pas intéressé.

-Mais attendez ! Vous ne connaissez pas encore l'enquête !

-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.

-Le tueur agit par cycle de trois meurtres ! Et cela depuis trente ans !

Sherlock se leva, commençant à être intéressé par l'enquête.

-Comment procède-t-il ? Demanda le détective.

-Il tue une femme dans sa baignoire. Après vient le tour d'une mère de deux enfants faisant une chute mortelle. Et pour finir, un homme matraqué jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Sherlock se planta au milieu du salon en réfléchissant, puis, fila jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend d'un coup ? Demanda John, suivant Sherlock.

-Nous partons pour Miami ! Et bien John, que fais-tu donc encore ici ? S'exclama joyeusement Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

-Quoi ! Vous rigolez j'espère !

-Pas le moins du monde, lieutenant

Laguerta fit les cent pas.

-Non mais c'est une blague! On peut très bien se débrouiller sans ce... ce détective ! S'écria-t-elle

Elle s'assit en se prenant la tête.

-Et depuis quand la police engage-t-elle des détectives ?

-Depuis que l'enquête n'avance pas, répondit froidement Matthews. Je vous laisse aller prévenir le reste de l'équipe.

-Ils ne voudront jamais travailler avec un détective !

-Ils le feront quand même ! Vous n'avez pas à contester mes ordres, Laguerta. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur !

Sur ces mots, Matthews sortit du bureau de Laguerta la laissant en plan. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle cherchait la meilleure façon pour annoncer au restant de la Criminel l'arrivée du détective. D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, Matthews ne lui avait pas dit quand est-ce qu'il arriverait. Il fallait dire qu'en même temps, elle ne lui avait pas laisser en placer une après qu'il ait annoncé qu'un détective les aiderait sur l'affaire Trinité.

Elle releva la tête et regarda par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les bureaux d'Angel, Quinn et Morgan. Plus loin, se trouvait ceux de Dexter et Mazuca.

Elle se leva et sortit à son tour de son bureau, non sans une certaine appréhension.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

L'anxiété se lisait sur son visage.

-Rien de grave au moins ? Demanda Quinn.

-Non, mais disons que ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Debbra fit signe à Dexter et à Mazuca de venir.

-Sachez que je m'y suis opposée. Mais quand Matthews à une idée, impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis nous ce qui se passe, dit Angel en croisant les bras.

-Matthews trouve que l'enquête sur Trinité n'avance pas assez vite. Et il a décidé d'engager un détective.

-Quoi ! C'est quoi ce plan foireux ! On a pas besoin de l'aide d'un putain d'enfoiré de détective ! Cria Debbra.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça ! On peut très bien se débrouiller seul ! Approuva Quinn.

-On passe encore pour des cons, marmonna Mazuca pour lui même.

Dexter ne dit rien. L'arrivée du détective allait perturber ses plans. Il allait devoir faire plus attention.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il avait besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir.

-Il faudra que tu sois vigilant. Surtout pas d'imprudence. La moindre erreur pourrait-être fatale, dit Harry d'un ton calme et posé.

-Je sais.

Dexter soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, et il détestait les surprises.

**-o-o-o-**

Allez, courage ! Plus que deux heures à tenir, pensa John.

John n'en pouvait plus. Lui qui n'aimait pas l'avion, mais alors dix heures... c'était l'enfer !

Et puis il s'ennuyait comme jamais il ne s'était ennuyé. Du coup, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire, il avait passé une bonne partie du temps à compter les minuscules carrés qui ornaient le siège juste devant lui. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de tout le monde, comme Sherlock par exemple. Huit heures qu'ils étaient dans l'avion, huit heures que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce si ce n'est pour cligner des yeux et encore ! Il n'était même pas allé une seule fois aux toilettes. John commençait sérieusement à se demander si il était vraiment humain.

-Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez attacher votre ceinture, nous allons traverser une zone de turbulences.

Il manquait plus que ça !

-Moi vivant, plus jamais je ne prendrais l'avion, murmura John entre ses dents.

-Et tu comptes rentrer comment ? A la nage ?

-T'es encore en vie ? Tu sais, ça fait juste huit heures que tu ne donnes presque aucun signe de vie !

-Oh, je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

Première secousse. John se crispa sur son siège.

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'âme d'un aventurier John.

Il osait dire ça ! Lui qui l'avait suivi dans toutes ses enquêtes et qui avait même tuer un homme pour lui sauver la vie !

Deuxième secousse. John se ratatina encore plus sur son siège, enfonçant ses ongles dans les accoudoirs.

Sherlock, lui, ne semblait pas du tout effrayé ou perturbé, au contraire, il avait l'air amusé.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi joyeux dans un moment pareil ? Questionna John, de plus en plus tendu.

-Si tu pouvais voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment, répondit Sherlock, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-En gros, t'es en train de te foutre de moi.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi perspicace.

-Je te déteste.

Troisième secousse. John pâlit. Il avait l'estomac sans dessus dessous.

-John, si tu pouvais tourner la tête de l'autre côté ça m'arrangerait, lança Sherlock. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu as mangé ce midi.

-Merci de te préoccuper de moi, renchérit John.

Il fut pris d'une forte envie de dégobiller. Heureusement, il vit juste à temps un sac en plastique, dont il s'empara pour recracher le contenu de son estomac.

-Prendre l'avion avec toi est un vrai plaisir, ironisa Sherlock.

-Imagine donc pour moi, se défendit John.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as peur des secousses !

-Tu y contribues fortement.

-Petite nature.

-Si on arrive vivant, Sherlock, je te tue !


	3. Chapter 3

_Bouge toi Dex, il y a Matthews qui veut nous dire quelque chose._

Encore un message de Debbra. Dexter bailla avant de lui répondre.

_Bonjour soeurette ! J'espère que tu vas bien en cette belle matinée ensoleillée._

_Arrête tes conneries et ramène ton cul._

Toujours très amicale. Dexter se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers sa voiture. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et il était d'humeur exécrable. Harrison a passé presque toute la nuit à pleurer.  
Je sens que cette journée va-t-être d'enfer, pensa-t-il en s'étirant.  
Il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la route. Son esprit divaguait vers la prochaine personne qu'il tuerait. Son passager noir se manifestait de plus en plus, furieux de ne pas avoir une victime à se mettre sous la dent. Et maintenant qu'il allait y avoir le détective, assouvir ce besoin deviendra compliquer.  
Malgré une vitesse très lente, qui lui valut plusieurs coups de klaxons, Dexter arriva au commissariat.

-La tronche que t'as ! T'as du t'amuser cette nuit, petit coquin ! Dit Mazuca plein de sous-entendu.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. J'ai du changer deux fois la couche d'Harrison, lui donner le biberon, le bercer dans mes bras en lui chantant des chansons pour avoir en résultat, les pleurs de celui-ci. C'était l'éclate quoi, pensa Dexter en faisant son faux sourire à Mazuca.  
Il vit Debbra avancer vers lui, l'air furibonde.

-Bravo ! T'as raté Matthews. Je t'avais dit de te bouger ! S'énerva Debbra.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Dexter en soupirant. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Matthews ?

-_Il_ doit venir aujourd'hui.

-Qui ça "il" ?

-Le pape ! Ce que t'es con parfois !

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Dexter la regarda, dubitatif.

-Heu... peut-être, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui c'est.

-Le détective bien sur ! Cet enfoiré doit venir aujourd'hui.

-Et on t'a dit son nom ?

-Ouais. On aura affaire à Mr Holmes.

-Et son prénom ?

-C'est un truc trop bizarre. C'est... heu... merde je sais plus. Ca rime avec loque.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Et ça ressemble aussi à Shérif.

-Sherlock ?

-Ouais c'est ça ! Putain comment t'as fait pour trouver ?

Un mec que j'ai tué s'appelait comme ça, se remémora Dexter.

-Simple raisonnement. On s'est quand exactement il arrive ?

-Non. Il y aura aussi un autre typer avec lui. John Watson.

-Ok. Merci frangine !

Elle lui sourit avant de rejoindre Quinn. Dexter resta un moment debout dans le couloir. Pourquoi le nom de Sherlock Holmes lui disait quelque chose ? En tout cas, ça ne devait pas être bon signe.

-Dexter, venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait, dit Laguerta le sortant de ses pensées.

Il la suivit sans en demander la raison. Une fois tous deux à l'intérieur du bureau, elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Oui lieutenant ? Demanda Dexter.

-Comme vous le savez, le détective Holmes arrive aujourd'hui. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et de perspicace... pour l'espionner.

Dexter fronça les sourcils. C'est idée ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée et je...

-Je veux juste que vous l'observez et me dites si il est digne de confiance.

-Mais...

-S'il vous plait. Je ne vous demande pas de le prendre en filature. Simplement l'observer.

-Heu... mais il va s'en rendre compte, c'est un détective.

-Juste une heure ou deux.

-Bon d'accord.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! Merci Dexter.

Laguerta lui sourit. Il sortit le plus rapidement possible de son bureau. Il était mal à l'aise. Déjà qu'il ne devait pas se faire repérer, il devait en plus espionner le détective. La situation s'empirait de plus en plus pour Dexter.

-Eh amigo ! Ca va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua Angel.

-Non... pas vraiment. Plusieurs problèmes qui s'accumulent, répondit Dexter en se massant les tempes.

-Il y a des périodes dures dans la vie. Allez, courage ! Tout va finir par s'arranger.

Dexter l'espérait, mais c'était mal partit.

**-o-o-o-**

-On est déjà perdu dans l'aéroport. Ca promet !

-Oh la ferme !

Sherlock observa les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque panneau pouvant indiquer la sortie.

-Je vais demander à quelqu'un de nous montrer la sortie, dit John.

Il entendit Sherlock râler. Il accosta une jeune femme non loin de là.

-Bonjour. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais...

-Perdona mi, no entiendo.

-Non c'est bon laissez tomber.

John revint près de Sherlock dépité.

-Pas très concluant à ce que je vois.

-Il a fallu que je tombe sur une espagnole. Fait chier ! Ras le bol de cet aéroport !

John donna un coup de pied dans sa valise, énervé. Chose qu'il regretta amèrement.

-Connerie ! Grogna John en s'asseyant.

-C'était stupide comme geste.

-Ferme la ! Peut-être que si tu m'aidais à trouver la sortie je ne m'énerverais pas !

-Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. De toute manière, je ne vois pas en quoi taper dans ta valise arrangera les choses.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu tires bien dans les murs quand il n'y a pas d'enquêtes !

-Ce n'est pas même chose John.

-Ah oui pardon, c'est vrai ! Toi c'était un geste purement intelligent tandis que moi un geste stupide !

-Exactement.

John se leva brusquement, lassé du comportement de Sherlock.

-Tu m'énerves. T'as qu'à chercher tout seul, je pars de mon côté.

John empoigna furieusement sa valise et chercha la sortie.  
Sherlock soupira. John l'exaspérait. De toute façon, il savait que celui-ci reviendrait. Il s'assit donc et attendit.  
Comme il l'avait prédit, John revint quelques minutes plus tard, bredouille.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, déclara Sherlock.

-Tais-toi, grommela John. Pas la peine de faire le malin.

-Au fait, je viens d'apercevoir la sortie.

-Comment ? Je parie que tu ne t'es même pas déplacé.

-Exact. J'ai observé les gens et ils prenaient tous le même chemin. C'est juste là.

Il désigna un couloir d'où plusieurs personnes sortaient et rentraient.

-Je commençai à désespérer qu'on la trouve un jour. On y va ?

-Oh que oui !

John et Sherlock sortirent enfin de l'aéroport après quarante-cinq minutes passées à rechercher la sortie.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Mitchell, Parfait mari et père de famille, militant dévoué à l'association « les charpentiers du cœur », et excellent professeur. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme apparemment parfait, n'était autre que Trinité, le tueur sanguinaire ? Personne, à part Dexter. Hier soir, il était allé à la rencontre d'Arthur, sous le pseudonyme de Kyle Butler puis l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que Trinité avait une famille ! Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux... non, Dexter, lui, ne tuait pas les innocents, uniquement ceux qui l'avait mérité.

**-o-o-o-**

Sherlock et John allèrent au commissariat en taxi, Normalement, ils auraient du y être la veille, mais le temps qu'ils trouvent un hôtel où loger, minuit étéait passé depuis longtemps,

-Nous y sommes, annonça le chauffeur en arrêtant son véhicule.

John paya le taxi avant de rejoindre Sherlock, observant le bâtiment où ils allaient travailler. Il était beaucoup plus petit que le Yard mais comptait pas mal de policiers, vu le nombre de voitures garées sur le parking se trouvant juste à côté. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans leur nouveau « lieu de travail ». Plusieurs policiers y circulaient librement, ne faisant guère attention à John et Sherlock. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les conduisit jusqu'à l'étage du Département Criminel. Juste devant eux, se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux. Au total trois plus un se trouvant entre quatre murs contrairement aux autres. Il y en avait aussi deux autres dans un espace clos, un peu à l'écart. Une pièce assez spacieuse au fond, comportait à l'intérieur un grand tableau blanc avec plusieurs photos accrochées dessus. Sherlock s'en approcha, découvrant ainsi que chaque photo représentait un meurtre, toutes de la même enquête « Trinité ». Il s'extasia. Il n'avait plus eu une aussi grosse enquête depuis belle lurette.

Une jeune femme, très maigre portant un dossier, pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant les deux visiteurs.

-Eh, vous là ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! S'écria-t-elle, attirant les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Sherlock en se tournant vers elle, inspecteur.

Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers John.

-Mais vous êtes qui vous deux ? Interrogea Debbra, perplexe, les regardant à tour de rôle.

-J'en suis sur que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, répondit Sherlock d'un ton las. Réfléchissez un peu.

Au début, elle le regarda sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle devrait savoir leurs identités. Puis, il y eut un déclic où elle comprit enfin. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle rougit légèrement avant de balbutier :

-Oh... je... vous êtes le détective ! Merde !

Elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Laguerta, dans lequel elle entra en trombe.

-Il est là ! Holmes est là !

Laguerta se leva aussitôt et se précipita à la suite de Debbra dans la salle de briefing.

-Bonjour, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Holmes, dit Laguerta en lui tendant sa main droite.

Sherlock la regarda un instant puis ignora sa main, préférant se concentrer sur les photos. Elle serra les dents, vexée de l'impolitesse de celui-ci. Les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent à leur tour, intrigués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mazuca, un beignet dans la main. C'est qui ces deux là ?

Debbra sortit de la pièce, rejoignant ses collègues.

-C'est Holmes, le détective, annonça-t-elle devant le regard médusé des autres.

Baptista entra alors à son tour à l'intérieur et se plaça près de Sherlock pour le saluer. Il ne prêta guère attention au sergent, n'émettant qu'un faible grognement après que celui-ci se soit présenté et, comme Laguerta, lui ai tendit sa main. John essaya de rattraper le coup, voulant sauver la réputation déjà bien faible de son ami. Il se présenta au sergent, le plus amicalement qu'il put et lui demanda quelques informations sur le restant de l'équipe. Baptista fit signe aux autres de venir.

-Alors, voici l'inspecteur Quinn, annonça-t-il en désignant un homme plutôt grand et souriant.

-Enchanté. Vous devez êtes le docteur Watson n'est-ce pas ? Dit le dénommé Quinn en serrant la main de John.

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit John en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sherlock, fixant toujours les photos.

-Moi c'est Mazuca. Vince pour les intimes, déclara Mazuca avec son rire bien à lui plein de sous entendus.

-Oh... heu... ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Vous connaissez toute l'équipe désormais. J'espère que l'on pourra travailler dans une bonne entente.

John répondit par un signe approbatif de la tête même s'il n'en était pas certain vis à vis de Sherlock, vu comme celui-ci avait ignoré royalement ses « collègues ».

Ils étaient tous repartis travailler sauf Laguerta et Baptista. Elle était toujours vexée et attendait des excuses de la part du détective. Le sergent essaya d'entamer la discussion avec le détective.

-Vous voudriez peut-être voir l'expertise du légiste.

-Non, répondit Sherlock sur un ton sec.

-Bon, comme vous voulez. Je vous laisse travailler, j'ai un rapport à finir.

Il sortit. Laguerta était toujours là, attendant. Sherlock se retourna enfin vers elle en soupirant.

-Vous pouvez toujours attendre, mais sachez que cela ne sert absolument à rien, déclara Sherlock.

-N'en soyez pas si sur. Même s'il faut que j'attende là encore une heure pour avoir des excuses, je le ferai, contesta Laguerta, montrant son autorité.

-Attendez si cela vous chante, je vous aurai prévenu.

-Vous savez que je pourrais très bien vous renvoyer pour manquement de respect à un lieutenant.

-Non, c'est faux. Je ne suis en aucun cas sous vos ordres, lieutenant. J'ai été engagé par le commissaire Matthews non par vous.

Elle grinça des dents et serra les poings. Il ne s'était passé qu'à peine dix minutes que déjà elle le détestait. Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, elle le laissa seul en compagnie de John, visiblement énervé.

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! S'exclama John.

-Perte de temps, marmonna Sherlock.

John n'essaya pas d'en dissuader son ami. Et puis, il devait voir le bon côté des choses, Sherlock n'avait pas fait ses habituelles déductions concernant la vie privée de tous.

Au moins un point positif dans tout ça, pensa John.

**-o-o-o-**

Dexter se gara à toute allure dans le parking du commissariat. Il était en retard au boulot. Mais ça en valait la peine. Il venait d'aller sur un des chantiers des « charpentiers du cœur » et avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Trinité ou plutôt Arthur Mitchell.

Il se dépêcha et arriva à l'étage de la Criminel. Il se dirigea vers son bureau mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha en l'occurrence Debbra.

-Pas maintenant Deb j'ai du...

-C'est important Dex, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle était sérieuse. Elle désigna du menton la salle de briefing et ses occupants. Dexter ne les connaissait pas mais il n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui ils étaient.

Il entra donc dans la salle plutôt mal-à-l'aise.

-Bonjour, je suis Dexter Morgan, expert en tâche de sang.

Le plus grand des deux, que Dexter reconnut comme étant le détective, se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous sur un chantier ?


End file.
